grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wesen
Remove some? Should we remove the wesen that Nick has only seen in the book? We could move them somewhere else. Ice Talk 02:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not put them in a list in Marie's Trailer then flag the individual pages for deletion? If we don't get any objections, I'll do the deletions.-- 02:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea. Just move the info and any pictures I guess. We can always recreate the articles if they ever appear in an episode. Ice Talk 02:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the pages we have for them are 1. Haage 2. Mordstier 3. Waschbar 4. Rißfleisch 5. Gefrierengeber 6. Schneetmacher 7. Wildschwein :I oppose deleting them (they're part of the mythology, and that's the whole reason I'm using this wiki-- to keep all the facts straight!), but don't mind if they get redirected to sections on a single page. Every time someone decides something's not significant, they've deleted the page, even if the article was moved into a page section somewhere. When I'm trying to figure out who played a minor character (such as while labeling images) or look up some object that only appeared in one episode, I have to search for the name rather than being redirected to the episode character list, and that's really an inconvenience. So if you do move these Wesen into sections within a page, please leave a redirect behind (preferably even pointing directly to the section on the page)! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Bob. IF the articles' content gets moved to another page, leave redirects. I also wouldn't remove them from the list of Wesen, just because they were only seen in the book. They are still Wesen. I'm undecided on whether to move the content of the articles for those Wesen to another page or not though...I'm leaning towards leaving them as separate articles. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought we had agreed to do away with pages for characters who appeared in only one episode. However, if the community wants more visibility for those characters (not necessarily for the performers), lets do away with the redirect and co-star pages and restore them to their former glory. I thought we had a consensus, but I don't object to the "restoration." I think we should avoid linking to and creating stub cast pages for the episode actors, particularly the local hires in Portland; they frequently do not even have IMDb pages.-- 13:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I just meant for the types of Wesen, not necessarily each character. Didn't think about that one. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 14:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::If we leave them here maybe we should do something to note that they've only been seen in the book, or something like that. -- 16:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) SeeCategory:Unseen Wesen. Also, please go Grimm Wiki:Page Requirements and modify as required; the key word is "DRAFT"-- 18:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Honestly it makes no difference to me whether these are on subpages or individual pages, so long as the titles exist and point to the information. By the way-- I like what you've done with the character redirects this morning, Ryan. That adds a bit of usability and cataloguing to the lesser-known characters and better represents each category. :) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, at least putting the categories on the redirect pages lets you find some of those characters more easily. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 18:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why don't we just move the Wesen that Monroe has mentioned or Nick has seen in the books to another page? We could call one page Wesen and another page Encountered Wesen. The Wesen page (like the one we have now) could include all of the Wesen whether seen or mentioned. The other page would only have Wesen that Nick has seen rather than heard of. Put in glossary but keep this page I think the Wesen on this page should be in the Glossary; but I don't think you should get rid of this page. This page is a great place to look up all the creatures. --Dave's not here (talk • ) 22:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :The past two episodes have given us enough information to merit keeping this article, in my opinion. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Merging pages Shouldn't be merged with the Category:Wesen, like any page of wesen species in this wikia? [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ([[Message_Wall:Leodix|'議論''']]| ) 18:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Works for me.-- 18:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Merge with glossary I think it would be a good idea to merge this article with Glossary. We could just make a section at the bottom of this article with all the name translations/definitions of each species. 04:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Creatures Profiles of NBC *Wendigo *Lowen *Balam Grauhund I was looking at the Wesen listed on the box of the season 1 DVD/Blu-ray and it listed Grauhund ("grey dog" dog-like Wesen) as a Wesen. Should we make a page for it? I have no idea when/if it was even mentioned or seen (in one of the books) in an episode. :Can you find it in the show? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting...and the first I've heard of it. What's the context in which it appears on the box? A simple comprehensive list of names, or does it go into detail of sorts? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's a picture http://i.minus.com/iMr6ScAgBEsBu.jpg ::::I think we'd need a shot from the show itself to say it was actually there. Perhaps that was something was intended but never actually made it into an episode. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Unless the Grimm site on NBC.com shows it, then I think we should just leave it be. I could go through the DVD's try to find a scene in which that name appears in the book. Gives me an excuse to watch Grimm again :) :::::Okay, so should we treat it like Waschbar or Wildschwein, or treat it as its own case altogether? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I think we should try to find an episode that either mentions it or shows its name or a picture in one of the Grimm Diaries before we do anything else with it. :I agree with Ice. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Ice's most recent. This Wesen looks to me like one they intended to use, but couldn't fit in. Then the guys working on the DVD never got word.-- 13:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::So, we just ignore it until NBC says that this Wesen will appear. If it ever does say so. ::::If someone decides to have a season 1 marathon, look for it. I'm guessing if it actually is in an episode it was in one of the books. If its name was said, I'm sure at least one of us would have noticed. ::::If I may add, a thought occured to me, what if that was the orginal name for a Hunjager but got changed during production. Or alternatively was a different type of wesen all together but was cut because it was to similiar to hunjagers. I say this because I'm pretty sure I would remeber if they mentioned that wesen, and I don't.General MGD 109 (talk) 17:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's likely; if I recall correctly, there was also a Greyhound bus in that episode. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) New pages We should start prepping to add new pages, what with the new episodes and Wesen coming in soon. German translation and pronunciation of the names Being German, I find the names of the "Wesen" very amusing, because the names are translated very literally and element by element. Maybe it is easier for an English audience to get the meaning or to memorize it. Or the authors did not care to much. And the pronunciation is even funnier, starting with "Wesen" itself. Right now I am watching Grimm for the first time (random episode), and I wanted to google, what they are calling these freak people. I entered "vessin" (no meaning at all), because that is what I understand. Amazingly, Google's first hit was this wiki. If you are interested, use e.g. Google translator, write "Wesen" (make sure to select "German") and press the speaker button. The difference is even more audible, if you disconnect the syllables, listen to "We sen" and try to out the parts together. The pronunciation of the German "e" is so much different to the English one. Reminds me of the last time, I heard an American order a "Hefeweizen". Stay tuned. PS: And yes, I know that my English is also not that great ;-) 15:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) -- AGermanNerd